obligatory sex-spray one
by Awatere11
Summary: OK so this is my sex-spray story. Lots of bumping uglies ... poor Ianto doesn't stand a chance as Jack decided he must claim him and it's all Owen's fault that twat! Rape, violence, drugs and mild torture. WARNING: NON-CON


Jack had been antsy all day. Ever since they had found the bottle of perfume from the rift dump. Owen had chortled on about sex-sprays and had excitedly sprayed himself. Jasmine? Honeysuckle?

"Come on bitches!" he had screamed, his arms wide as the girls looked at him mutely.

Everyone had laughed at the sweet smell that wafted from him as he stomped back to the SUV muttering under his breath. The jokes would be endless on this one. As they got to the SUV Jack turned and yelled "Come on bitches" before calmly getting into the vehicle and when they returned to the hub it was Gwen's turn to do it at the lift.

Owen had taken to the showers, his clothes discarded on the floor and Ianto had sighed softly as he hooked them up with a boot, flicking them over his shoulder while leaving the fresh towel for Owen on the bench.

The lunch had been the usual curry. Owen's snarks and Tosh's PDA beeps were the only noise apart from the appreciative moans as the hot food slid down. As Ianto had reached for Jack's plate while clearing the table he had seen Jack's nostrils flare as he was scented. That didn't bother him. Jack was a sensual man who loved many things. Taste and smell were as important as touch. What was a surprise was the soft brush of Jack's fingers against his crotch.

They had agreed from the get-go that there would be no hanky-panky during work hours. Ianto had relented to hand holding and the odd cuddle during drinks after work but this was definitely not an agreed work place activity. Ianto pulled back and frowned softly, his own hand brushing Jack's shoulder to show no malice in the rebuff and Jack smiled.

"Later Captain, you naughty boy" Ianto had murmured as he reached for the napkin on Jack's lap and he gasped softly as the tenting was visible on Jack's trousers.

Jack had raised an eyebrow and leered before turning back to the conversation at hand. With a shake of his head Ianto turned back to the tray and carried the dishes to the kitchen.

The team left the meeting room and kept talking as they returned to the main floor of the hub. Now Jack was sniping back at Owen and had even snarled at Gwen for something he would usually overlook.

Dishes in the dishwasher, Ianto walked out to the main floor and picked up a file to be entered. Ianto looked up from the file he was deciphering thanks to Owen's "well I am a fucking doctor ya know" handwriting as he noted the sudden silence.

Gwen was on the verge of tears as Jack let loose another volley.

"Seriously Gwen. A three year old with a hydrovolt for a pet and you thought it might be OK?" Jack roared.

"Oi!" Ianto had barked before he was even aware he was taking part in the argument and everyone turned with surprise.

"That's not fair Jack. They aren't in the database and look just like Trodolts who are harmless!" Ianto strode over as he flung the file down and stood between Jack and Gwen, still a bit shocked at his venom.

"She could have called it in, they are totally different colours Ianto, and it doesn't take a genius …" Jack was standing in hero pose, hands on his hips and Ianto mirrored him without realising it.

"No? Shouldn't take an idiot to update the database for us mere apes either sir" Ianto spat back, leaning into Jack's face.

Jack leaned in and a leer crossed his face as Ianto's scent assaulted him. Then he struck.

The blow caught Ianto unawares and he was sprawled out on the floor before it had even registered that Jack had hit him. Ianto was shocked and lay there stunned. Owen yelled and ran towards Ianto only to be stopped by a shaky Webley aimed at his head.

Tosh slowly backed out of her workstation and Gwen started to back away as well. Jack snarled and stepped over to Ianto, still watching the team members as he kicked Ianto viciously in the gut. Ianto grunted with pain and doubled up, curling into a ball.

"All of you, behind the gates!" Jack ordered, flicking the gun at the entrance gates. The three teammates stood with open horror as Jack locked the gates so they could watch but not intervene. Now the Webley was placed on a desk as he stalked back to Ianto, who had risen to his knees as he dry heaved.

"Challenge my dominance in our bond?" Jack said slowly, "Really? Do I have to re-claim you my little Shapnor?"

Jack grabbed him by the hair and cruelly dragged him up, Ianto's cry of pain and shock reverberating through the hub. Tosh gripped the bars and shouted at Jack to leave him alone and Jack laughed as he threw Ianto back against the back of the old sofa.

Ianto landed front first, his feet still on the ground as his head sank to the cushions. The slap across the cheeks of his arse made him yell as Jack put all his weight behind the blow. As Ianto struggled to get his hands beneath him another crack of Jack's hand rent the air. Now Ianto bellowed with pain and anger.

Scissors were grabbed from the nearest counter and Ianto felt as well as heard the tearing noise as his trousers were ripped apart and his arse was bared. Now fear clutched at Ianto as he struggled to get up.

The next crack was bare skin on skin and was like a gun shot. Ianto screamed and writhed as Jack leaned back and then bend down, biting the nearest butt cheek with a snarl.

Owen was on his knees, trying to talk to Jack, to reason with him as Jack let his own trousers fall to the floor. No preparation, no lube, just Jack's weeping cock rammed viciously into the red arse of the cursing Welshman who now screamed silently as Jack pounded into him again and again.

One of the things Ianto liked about sex with Jack was the self-lubricating pre-cum from Jack's 51st century physiology that made penetration so lovely. This was not lovely. Although Jack's spunk still worked its magic to sooth the assaulted area it was still brutal enough to wind him with each hard thrust.

Gwen was now hiding her face in Owen's back, crouching with him in the corner as Tosh hyperventilated, and clung to the bars.

Jack's thrusts became gentler and his roars became moans as he found relief. Ianto's cries quietened to the random babbles Jack always reduced him to in the bedroom and as Jack rubbed Ianto's back and sore arse Ianto started to whine.

Jack's penis was big, Ianto had thought his large until encountering Jack's and as Jack's engorged cock swelled more than it normally did a problem occurred. Jack thrust in deeply with a snarl and pushed harder, harder as Ianto's breath was knocked from him again.

Frantic cries fell from Jacks lips as his hips stuttered and his butt cheeks clenched as he tried to crawl inside Ianto, cock first. He then pulled back his hips and Ianto screamed hoarsely as he was pulled back as well.

"Fuck!" Owen gasped as he suddenly realised the problem "they're bloody knotted."

"What?" Tosh gasped.

"Like dogs. Jack's gone in deep and he's so engorged that he can't withdraw. They're stuck!" Owen exclaimed and Gwen gave a sob as Jack roared his agreement.

Ianto's eyes were rolling back in his head and Jack thrust again and again. The sofa slid across the floor with a metallic whine as Jack leaned over and put his back into it.

Jack lifted the nearly unconscious Welshman and fell to his knees, laying them both on the floor where he continued to fuck Ianto with short snaps of his hips. Not completely stuck, there was enough friction to continue pleasure/pain but Jack's nob refused to exit the circle of glorious fire that was Ianto's butt.

Jack slid an arm under Ianto's hips, changing position. Each thrust was slammed against Ianto's prostate in such a way the Ianto was wide awake and yodelling as he struggled and convulsed beneath him. Ianto's fingers scrabbled for purchase on the grating as a red hot heat in his gut threatened to consume him alive. This change of noise from Ianto pleased Jack who laid his weight on top of Ianto, completely immobilizing him as he bit savagely into the back if Ianto's neck.

After a few minutes of a snarling Jack chewing on Ianto's neck and shoulders Ianto sighed, shuddering his release. Jack snorted then started to fuck Ianto again. Hard.

This time Ianto responded, thrusting back until he had his knees beneath him. Jack was now kneeling as he pounded into Ianto who was on his hands and knees, egging him on.

"Come on Cariad. Come on you fucking bastard, do it. Fuck me, come on." Ianto was chanting and Jack started to howl as he finally felt his release coming.

"Jack! My Jack!" Ianto cried as Jack grabbed him up into his arms.

As they knelt on their knees with Jack slamming once more time into Ianto as he held him against his chest. Passionately plundering his mouth, Jack reached down and tugged at Ianto's dick which eagerly responded. Ianto's lazy cries were Jack's balm and they both came, spunk streaming down Ianto's legs as Jack filled him again and again with animalistic snarls.

They fell on their side with shuddering moans and Owen swore as he tried to reach Ianto. Laying on his stomach and reaching through the bars, Owen could barely touch Ianto's hand and he struggled to find a pulse.

Ianto opened his eyes and blearily looked at Owen who stared back. Sweat and cum covered Ianto, as well as flecks of blood where Jack's teeth had broken the skin.

"Is he still inside you?" Owen whispered and Ianto stared back stupidly.

"Ianto. Is he still inside you or did he pull out now he's flaccid" Owen repeated and Ianto moved his hips slightly.

Jack's groan of dismay matched Ianto's own as Jack's penis slid from its new home to slap against Ianto's thigh.

"Can you get out from under him?" Owen whispered, looking nervously at Jack who was beginning to stir.

Ianto shook his head then shakily reached for the arm trapped under him and Owen saw a flash of leather. The wrist strap. Ianto found the button he was wanting and he pushed the release for the gates.

"You two, stay here. We don't know if he's done yet and I don't want you hurt, OK?" Owen asked and the two girls nodded.

Owen slipped through the gate and pushed it shut behind him.

"Fug off ween" Jack muttered, snuggling into Ianto's hair.

"It's OK Cariad, he's just checking that I'm OK" Ianto soothed, reaching back to rub Jack's hip.

Jack's response with to weakly thrust against Ianto, his dick running between Ianto's arse cheeks.

Owen squatted down and reached for Ianto's wrist. Jack growled and Owen froze. The growling stopped and Owen laid his fingers against Ianto's pulse point.

Ianto's heart was racing and Owen could see he was cold and dehydrated.

"Jack? Can I help Ianto? He need to rehydrate" Owen said softly and Jack growled again, pulling Ianto away from Owen.

"I'm not taking him. I promise. Just getting him an energy drink. Electrolytes, yeah?" Owen said softly, shuffling back to show he meant no harm.

Jack watched warily as Owen moved away. Owen returned with a drink bottle full of liquid. What he didn't say was he had added a mild sedative to keep Ianto loose limbed and a mild concoction of other drugs to make Ianto feel super smooth. If he was going to endure this, he would enjoy it completely off his face.

Ianto drank the whole bottle and gasped for air as he handed it back. He met Owen's eye and Owen knew he had tasted the chemicals in it.

Jack moved Ianto back some more and Owen took the hint, retreating back to the gates. As he slipped back through, Jack pushed the locking button.

"Owen, get the girls topside, the other doors are open, just don't let them back in until tomorrow. He'll have shagged himself to death by then" Ianto called out.

"What about you?" Owen yelled as Jack pulled Ianto around behind the sofa.

"Yeah, maybe but what a way to go" came the faint reply as Jack hoisted Ianto onto the sofa.

Ianto was jammed into the corner of the sofa, one leg up and the other on the floor. He let his head fall back as Jack began licking him.

Beginning with a cleaning motion, the licks turned to teasing and Ianto sighed as Jack's tongue entered his sore hole, lapping and soothing the burn. Jack tasted himself, Ianto and the sweat of their bodies. He was so turned on that he began rutting against the edge of the sofa, his dick sliding between the cushions under Ianto. The movement caused Ianto's head to loll and Jack was compelled to bite at the neck that smelt so tantalizingly good.

By the time Jack moved up to enter him, Ianto was totally blissed out thanks to Owen's drugs. Jack found this wonderful as he moved a pliant Ianto into any position he wanted and apart from the occasional grunt or whimper, Ianto had stopped trying to get away.

It was early hours the next morning when Jack woke. Ianto was asleep beneath him. Tied to the autopsy table by various items including an enema tube, Ianto was debouched and unconscious.

"Shit! Ianto?" Jack reached out and touched Ianto's chest. Ianto groaned and his head lolled.

Jack tore Ianto from the table, using a scalpel to cut him free. Carrying Ianto to the manhole, Jack kept trying to rouse him but other than the occasional groan and whimper he got no response.

Jack drew a bath and lowered Ianto into the warm water. Ianto cried out and Jack swore as he saw the bite marks. He left Ianto laying in the water and went back up to hunt for some soothing cream. Owen had entered and froze half way across the hub floor.

"Owen! Shit, Ianto's down in my bathtub. Help me" Jack whimpered and Owen nodded with relief as Jack showed coherency.

Ianto slept the clock around, waking late the next morning. Jack was warm and soft against him and Ianto wriggled back, enjoying the unusual comfort.

Jack woke and immediately kissed him, apologising and begging him for forgiveness.

"Jack, it's OK. I'm fine" Ianto murmured, rubbing his face against Jack's chest.

"You could have died. I could have …" Jack chastised and Ianto laughed.

"You think I wasn't aware of that Sir?" Ianto demanded, "Is this where they say "my body, my choice" then is it?"

Jack laughed and cuddled his lover to him.

The alien "mating" spray was put away securely and Owen promised to never be so stupid as to forget that 51st century men and 21st century men might react differently to chemical enhancements.

Jack vowed never to tell Ianto that 'shapnor' meant wife back home in Boeshane. Also to never forget that Ianto makes that little yodelling noise if you bite him just so as you angle your hips to hit his prostate.

And Ianto? Well, let just say that Owen's shirt might not have made it into the furnace and whenever Ianto get an itch … well. He has just the thing to rub on himself before asking Jack if he's too busy.


End file.
